Falling Through a Cloud
by QuixoticQuest
Summary: PART OF THE 20 BY 20 CHALLENGE. AU. Post NJO. Tahiri and Anakin are having some trouble adjusting to their lives as full Jedi after the war. Both get a little advice from an old friend. One-shot.


**Falling Through A Cloud  
**

_The challenge? – To write twenty one shots before my twentieth birthday. Officially this challenge is going to be called __**"The Twenty by Twenty Challenge"**__ and I have until my birthday, July 23__rd__ at 5PM (since that was the time I was born), to write 20 one-shots from any category. __**The Rules:**__ a) I am not allowed to repeat any categories more than twice. b) I am only allowed to write each one-shot in a minimum of 2000 words (not including the A/N). c) (Within reason) I MUST accept any one-shot requests from readers (in terms of prompts). d) I must use the following piece of dialogue in the fic somehow: "No, I wanted fries with that!" or if it's a song-fic, use all the lines from the song in the piece somehow. _

_EXCEPTIONS: For categories that have a subcategory, the total of one-shots allowed in that category may be doubled. EX: Star Wars EU. For each category, the use of a song-fic as a prompt may be used ONCE per category. RESTRICTION: All songs may not be used more than once (songs used in previous fics, as long as they are not one-shots, may be used again for this challenge)._

_Restrictions on Accepting Prompts: The following types of prompts are ones that I will not write on principle (I mean no offense to anyone who does write them, but I myself won't): fiction or non-canon pairings (except for one or two non-canon pairings, I will not write these). 2. Porn fiction. 3. Hate fiction (I have yet to read those but I am sure that there are some out there and I refuse to write them or read them). 4. Anything that breaks the rules of FFN or my moral beliefs/principles. 5. Disney Channel fics or fan fiction that I have no familiarity with (in order to write well, I must write fan fics about books or movies that I've already read or watched). _

_The punishment? If I am not able to write twenty one-shots by the time my birthday arrives, I will a) Have to write twenty more one-shots (time span TBD) b) I will have to accept writing any kind of one-shot (no matter how ridiculous)- please note: the same rules for accepting prompts or requests as before apply here. c) I will change my username to the first request that anyone gives me (for one week)- again, within reason (I will not accept names that are crude, obnoxious or offensive in any way). Lastly I will have to read/review 10 fics from each of my fandoms-only the ones I've written in though (requests from readers of my fan fiction welcome). _

_I didn't mention this in the first one-shot, but with song-fics, the number of words DOES/CAN include the song lyrics. But this only works for song-fics. Songs may not be inserted into other fics to complete the word count. _

_Without further ado, here is the next one shot of my "Twenty by Twenty Challenge." _

**Prompt: Use Master Ikrit in the piece somehow (submitted by a reader). **

**A/N- There was a prompt from a reader to write a K/N story using mystery. This prompt will be saved until last since it will take me longer to write than the other prompts. But I do plan to write it. **

**Premise: **Anakin and Tahiri are having some trouble dealing with accepting their force specialties as well as the trials that come with transforming from teens into adults with mastery over their force powers. Who comes to help them but a familiar force spirit.

This is set in (of course) AU setting- Anakin Solo survived the Yuuzhan Vong war and is dealing with what would have happened to the Order had things been different.

* * *

Anakin sighed as he sat back in his chair. For the fifth time that week, he'd been called upon to solve disputes among some of the new trainees and now as a result he had an almost permanent post on Yavin 4 so that any time a problem came up, he'd be right there to solve it.

Despite his hopes and dreams of possibly becoming the next Grand Jedi Master, Anakin was beginning to regret that he'd even brought up the idea at all. He'd received a lot of positive feedback on the topic and in the excitement, was given the task of sorting out squabbles between little kids who could barely do a force trance or even lift rocks with their minds. Luke had reminded Anakin many times that he himself had been a young trainee with little to no experience with the force and that others had to help him get through it. Anakin knew that of course, but then again, he wasn't about to admit that the real reason he'd gotten through any of it was because of his childhood friend, Tahiri Veila.

Now he knew better than anyone that Tahiri wasn't the ideal candidate for being a Jedi master, but she'd passed her tests easily enough to become a Jedi Knight and then quickly began her training as a master. She never complained about the hard work and stress it involved, nor did she bother to mention that she'd had any stress in the first place. Anakin simply knew that she was stressed out because of their force bond. Despite any setbacks due to her background or the fact that she didn't have any biological parents, she studiously worked under Tionne to become a Jedi historian.

Anakin was readily willing to admit that Tahiri's tenacity and ability to study the history of the Jedi as well as memorize all the tales, was unmatched save for Tionne. There was no one better for the job of becoming the next Chief Jedi Historian of the entire Jedi Order. But Anakin couldn't confidently say the same about him becoming the next Grand Jedi Master. He knew many other Jedi fit the bill better than Anakin did and he worked endlessly every day to prove his worth, though he was slowly finding that most of the work was not only tedious but hard.

It wasn't all about showing one's strength in the force or one's ability to defeat an enemy in the most efficient way. There certainly weren't any easy tricks to handling a young trainee who didn't understand what the force was, no matter how many times Anakin tried to explain it.

"But if it flows through everything, then how do we know it exists?" The young trainee, a bothan cub named Hu'kar questioned, "Couldn't anyone be the force then?"

Anakin sighed, running a hand over his face, "No, the force isn't an actual being, it's the life that flows through us."

Hu'kar thought for a moment and then his bright blue eyes widened, "So you can feel anyone through the force? Then you'd know if anyone is alive, right?"

Anakin nodded. He had to admit, the trainee had a sharp mind for one so young, despite the time it had taken the bothan to understand the basic principles of the force.

"Then why can't we decide who lives and dies if we have the force inside us?" Hu'kar questioned. To that question, Anakin truthfully had no answer. He was forced to tell the trainee as much and felt like a complete fool for not having an answer to a simple, yet important question. It was one that Anakin himself had thought about more subconsciously than consciously.

After all, he'd been able to harness the force enough to bring about many amazing things. Some of those things Anakin would never have believed were possible because of his namesake. He didn't exactly think that his name was a good reason why he couldn't make good things happen in the galaxy, but he did think it hindered him in a lot of ways.

After all, the galaxy didn't really seem ready to accept a Grand Jedi Master with the same name as one of the darkest and most powerful sith in the history of the galaxy. Of course Darth Vader hadn't been the most powerful overall, but he had the ability to instill fear and obedience like no other leader could and with the Emperor pulling the strings for Vader to act on, there was nothing to stop them from overrunning the galaxy, except for the few who joined the rebellion.

Anakin's dream had fallen straight through a cloud. He'd expected that his uncle's word that Anakin would be a great candidate for the position of Grand Jedi Master would be enough to convince the galaxy as much, but apparently that wasn't to be. He was still riding on the hope that he could stay in the clouds, daydreaming about his life as a master and a teacher. It would be a life of ease and comfort. He would spend the day with students and talk with his fellow Jedi Knights and Masters. Then he'd go sit in on some of Tahiri's stories that she'd be telling to the young trainees. He would listen with the same intensity that he always had to everything Tahiri said. She might think that he never listened to any of her rambles, but the truth was that he was always listening.

He had fallen through his cloud and was face to face with the reality that he knew he'd have to face eventually. He just wasn't sure how to do it. He wasn't sure how to step up and become the master everyone expected him to be, not if all he could think about was his name and what it meant.

"Good Afternoon, Anakin," Anakin's head turned abruptly and his eyes widened at the sight of the small furry white creature that glowed as it sat on the windowsill. Anakin stood up from his chair.

"Master Ikrit," Anakin said. He had missed the small Jedi Master during the war and now that the war was over, there was actually a warm feeling filling Anakin at the sight of his old friend and teacher.

"I see you have grown up quite a bit," Ikrit said, flicking his tail as he scrutinized his student. "I have to say, the beard is a nice addition." Anakin, now overly conscious of himself, ran a hand over his face, feeling the short beard that had formed there.

"Thanks, Master," Anakin said with a small amount of sarcasm. Ikrit chuckled.

"I wouldn't have come if you there wasn't something I needed to take care of, so if you don't mine, I'm going to cut right to the chase," Ikrit said in plain tone, " I want to know why you're hesitating to make a move at becoming a master."

"Because I don't know if I'm the right person for it," Anakin said, sinking into his chair once more. Ikrit's brow went up.

"Right person? Your genes should tell you that you are if anything," Ikrit replied. Anakin shook his head.

"That's just it, Master," Anakin replied, "It's my genes that are preventing me from becoming a master."

"Preventing you or making you doubt yourself?" Ikrit interjected. Anakin's head went up at that and he sighed. Ikrit had a point and more often than not, the furry Jedi Master was right.

"Master," Anakin question, "Was my grandfather a bad man?"

Ikrit's round eyes fixated on Anakin for a moment and then closed for a moment as the master mulled over the question, "Even the best of people fall at some point, some fall harder than others. But for what it was worth, Anakin Skywalker was, and still is, a human with the same emotions as you."

Anakin lifted his eyes to meet Ikrit's and then the small Jedi Master flicked his tail and smiled, "And you have something he didn't."

Anakin blinked, "What?"

Ikrit smiled wistfully and shook his head, "I'll let you figure that out on your own. Oh, and Anakin, remember that a whole is strong than the sum of its parts." As the sun hit the window, Ikrit glowed and then when the sun was gone, so was he.

Anakin sighed as he heard someone knock on the door to his room for the third time, this time louder. He hadn't heard it the first few times because he'd been talking to Ikrit, but now he needed to talk. He knew from the force who it was and the question that being was going to ask. He closed his eyes, letting a long meditative breath escape him. "Come in."

It was time to face facts.

* * *

Tahiri Veila found herself face to face with a challenge she didn't quite feel ready for. Tionne had asked Tahiri to lead the story hour with the trainees and Tahiri wasn't sure she knew enough about the history of the Jedi to answer all the questions that came up.

"You'll do fine, Tahiri," Tionne said, placing a hand on Tahiri's shoulder. Tahiri took a deep breath and then shook her head.

"I don't know if I can do this," Tahiri said out loud. Tionne smiled one of her naturally warm smiles. "What if I don't know how to answer a question? I mean, there are some questions I don't know how to answer, but I mean what if there's a question that is hard? There are always hard questions, but I'm not sure if I'm the one who-" Tionne cut Tahiri off by placing two firm hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Tahiri," Tionne said, "You have a gift. That's not something I say easily. I know there are those who can memorize facts and rattle them out. But there are few who are as passionate about telling those facts as a story like you are."

Tahiri shook her head, "I'm sorry, Tionne, I think I need more time." Tionne's eyes watched Tahiri's eyes avert. The older Jedi nodded in understanding and watched with worry as the normally energetic blonde haired girl disappeared among the trees and brush of the jungle floor of Yavin 4.

Tahiri wasn't exactly sure why she'd felt so nervous simply because she had to talk in front of a group of younger Jedi. She could do that, right? She paused and then shook her head. It was hopeless. She'd always known the day would come when she'd feel hesitant to move forward. It wasn't a matter of whether or not she could do it as much as if she wanted to. It wasn't that she didn't like to tell stories or that she didn't like reading the history of the Jedi, she didn't really want to admit to herself that the time had come for her generation to step up.

She was sure that Anakin never really thought about it. He was always calm and composed about everything and it annoyed Tahiri to no end that she couldn't be that way about her future too. Though deep down Tahiri knew that the only reason Anakin didn't seem bothered by his future now, is that he was always bothered by it. He'd never admitted it out loud, save once, but she knew that he was constantly worried about his namesake and what it would mean to the galaxy if another Anakin came into a position of power. Anakin Skywalker came into his position of power by way of the Jedi council, but they had refused him time and time again as a master. This had turned Anakin Skywalker's already bitter generally feelings about the galaxy for the worse.

Tahiri had realized long ago that Anakin Solo wasn't anything like his grandfather, he only had to realize it for himself. Maybe that was why Tahiri had been so afraid of learning about the history of the Jedi in the beginning, at least as a career. She'd have to come face to face with the true facts about Anakin Skywalker eventually. She would get to know the real man that was behind the mask.

Then the shroud of smoke surrounding the man would dissipate leaving behind whatever truth there was to be found. She'd see the human behind the robot and because of that, she'd have to decide who it was that she thought was real. Anakin had already decided that he only saw his grandfather as a monster. Tahiri was determined to prove him wrong and as a point, she'd offered to read the history of Anakin Skywalker to the trainees. She had thought about asking Anakin to come listen, but she knew he wouldn't come. As much as he cared about Tahiri's work, there were certain lines that Anakin Solo refused to cross.

No matter the cost.

But Tahiri didn't want him to give up the path she knew he needed to go down. She was just afraid of pushing it in front of him before he was ready to take it, least of all from her.

"You seem to be in an odd place this fine afternoon," Tahiri turned around to see the furry glowing form of Master Ikrit and she immediately went over and hugged him.

"Master Ikrit," She said, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you! There's so much that happened since you left and oh! I'm training to be a Jedi historian and Anakin's going to be the next Grand Jedi Master. Well, doesn't think he can be, but I know he can and-"

Ikrit laughed, "I'm glad to see that you're still talkative. At least that much hasn't changed. Tahiri blushed slightly. "I have already spoken to Anakin. It seems that there is a rift growing between you two."

Tahiri averted her eyes, "We both changed a lot during the war."

"War changes people, but we cannot let war become us," Ikrit replied, "I have already told Anakin this, but I think it is important for you two not to forget that you two are strongest when you are together."

Tahiri looked dubious and Ikrit smiled, "You may have forgotten what it feels like to work alongside someone, especially someone you care about. But the power is still the same, no matter how many years pass."

Tahiri looked down at the ground, "I'm not even sure I remember how to love someone anymore."

Ikrit once again smiled and then turned his gaze to the sky, "When a bird falls from the sky and damages its wings, it takes time for it to heal. Then once the time comes for it to fly once more, it becomes afraid and questions its natural born ability to fly. But in the core of the bird is the need and will to fly. The bird only need call on it, when the time comes, because no matter how long it has been, the bird never forgot how to fly, it only forgot what it felt like."

Tahiri pondered over this and then looked up, only to find that the shimmering form of Ikrit was fading as the sun glinted through the trees and in seconds, the furry Master was gone.

* * *

Anakin opened the door and immediately smiled at the young bothan who stood there. "Come on in, Hu'kar," Anakin stood aside and the trainee slowly walked into the room, casting about him in wonderment.

"How come you're in this room if you're a Master?" Hu'kar asked. Anakin ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Well, this is the room I was in when I was a trainee like you and I'm not a master quite yet," Anakin said with a small reminiscent smile. Those days seemed so long ago. He was now twenty seven years old and the Yuuzhan Vong war had taken whatever youth there was left out of him. Maybe that was the reason that he and Tahiri had begun to drift apart in the past few years. After coming back from the war, a war in which both of them had changed from children into adults and most of all, had lost people close to them.

In a brash attack on the final outpost of the Yuuzhan Vong, Han had taken a several staff wounds and died before the battle had even ended. Anakin had barely managed to tell his father two weeks prior that Anakin was sorry about what happened to Chewie, and of course Han forgave his son. But in Han's dying moments, Anakin felt the real sense of loss setting in when he saw his mother's face. He knew then what it was to lose a best friend. It was then that Anakin realized that he couldn't bear it if the same thing happened to Tahiri.

Anakin and Tahiri's drifting wasn't due to any loss of feelings, it was because they couldn't sort through everything that had happened during the war enough to look each other in the face. Their dreamlike teenage crushes and kisses weren't enough to erase the cries of the Jedi as they were felled by staffs and thud bugs.

"Jedi Knight Solo, I'm scared," Hu'kar admitted. Anakin smiled wanly and patted the bed.

"Come sit down," Anakin said. The bothan obeyed and hopped onto the bed next to Anakin.

"When I was your age," Anakin said, "I didn't want to be close to anyone. I thought that I was alone and eventually I figured out that I wasn't."

Hu'kar's eyes widened, "How?"

"I met someone," Anakin replied, a thoughtful smile appearing on his features. "Someone who taught me that it didn't matter what my name was or who I was related to that mattered."

"But that's so corny," Hu'kar said, wrinkling his nose, "How can your name and family not matter?"

"Because they help you to grow into who you are and then once you're that person, you're your own person," Anakin said, grinning. "For you, Hu'kar Bel Ilbis, that means that you don't have to be a military officer or a Jedi if you don't want to be."

Hu'kar grinned, "Okay, then I want to be a bounty hunter!" Anakin couldn't help but laugh at that young trainee's enthusiasm as he went on and on about the benefits of being a bounty hunter and then listed all the famous bounty hunters he knew. Tahiri would be impressed by the young trainee's ability to remember things. Maybe Anakin was looking at the next Jedi Historian in training.

"Come on, Hu'kar, we'll miss the Jedi history lecture if we don't hurry," Anakin said and guided the small bothan out the door and glanced back at the empty windowsill with a smile before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Tahiri sighed as she sat on the rock, the amassed group of trainees and a few of the Jedi Knights and Masters who lived at the Academy gathered before her, watched her with curiosity. There wasn't much that Tahiri doubted once she'd talked with Ikrit. Except that she still wondered about his story about the bird. Even if she did understand the basic idea of the story, she still wondered if she could ever make the theory an actual practice.

She also knew that as long as Anakin never came to her about his grandfather, they couldn't cross the bridge that would lead to their friendship continuing. At this rate Tahiri couldn't be sure that he wanted to still be friends, let alone something more. If he was so consumed by his past, he might lose his natural loving quality to fear and then lose what made Anakin Solo, Anakin Solo.

Tahiri took a deep breath and closed her eyes and then when she looked up, she saw a familiar brown haired face approaching from the Academy. Next to Anakin was a small bothan trainee, who ran off to join his friends as soon as he saw them. Anakin however, continued to walk until he was next to Tahiri.

"Hey," Anakin said, giving her a rare smile.

"Hi," Tahiri said, returning the smile. It was still a little awkward between them. After all, Anakin had gone a whole year without speaking to anyone after Han's funeral and after that, he'd been busy with his duties as a full time Jedi Knight.

"I'm sorry for not coming sooner," Anakin said. Tahiri shrugged.

"You had a lot on your mind," She said. It was the truth and she didn't blame him for it. She only wished he'd come sooner.

"I guess I was putting a lot of things off," Anakin said, mussing his hair, "Particularly because I had something I really wanted to tell you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it after…" He shook his head, "It doesn't matter now anyways."

Tahiri's green eyes narrowed, "Anakin Solo, if you don't tell me right now what it is-" Anakin cut her off by kissing her on the lips and a lot of "Ooooos" sounded from the crowd of Jedi. Then Anakin grinned even broader.

"Now that I have your attention," Anakin said as he reached into the pocket of his robe and dropped to one knee. "I'd like to ask you one more thing." Tahiri's eyes went wide and she couldn't even bring herself to speak. She was glad that for once, Anakin was willing to do the talking.

"Tahiri Veila, will you marry me?" Anakin had barely finished his question when Tahiri tackled him in a hug and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" Anakin questioned before Tahiri punched him in the arm.

"What do you think, Dummy?" Tahiri questioned, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'll take your word for it," Anakin chuckled and then kissed her once more before going to take his seat.

Maybe Anakin Skywalker had fallen from his cloud, but Anakin Solo still had a dream to build of his own.

**A/N- Fin. Two more for the Star Wars category. I'm going to be writing pretty much all day today, so if I don't respond to your reviews right away, that's why. =) **


End file.
